tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 78
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 78 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle "What? What is it?" Curwe asked, beating Balasian to the question. The spirit before her was wide-eyed in terror. What had he heard? "We're too late," he whispered. His head jerked up to her and Balasian. "He's found the ingredient. The spell has already been started." She felt the color drain from her cheeks and the blood freeze in her veins. She glanced over at Balasian, and got another shock: he mirrored her feelings to the T, but with one big difference. His skin was transparent, almost like white or clear jelly. No longer opaque white, she could see all the blood veins just beneath the surface, along with a little bit of his musculature. He presently jumped up from his seat, hands on the table before him. "Now?!" he asked, nearly shouting. Orthendar shifted his wide eyes up to him. "Yes," he replied, voice quiet, though matching both her and Balasian's feelings precisely. "He's just started the spell. The storm will be here in minutes." After a short pause, the ghost seemed to rally, his fear turning to determination as he got up from his own chair. "You can't stay here." "I know that!" Balasian shot back angrily. "But I can't leave this island without the Aldmeri Dominion seeing me. I hope you have a better idea up your superphysical sleeve than that!" "It is the best idea there is, Balasian," Orthendar responded, seemingly clam, even though just seconds ago he seemed as frightened as them. "And you will always be safe with me." "What do you mean?" she asked, her hands worrying themselves together, apart, together and apart again as she fretted about how she could save both her life and her love's. Luminous white eyes met hers. "I will take you away from here. You can't stay here; it would mean almost certain injury or death. Valenwood, the closest land province, is controlled by the Dominion. However," he continued, also looking pointedly at Balasian, "There is another close landmass, one not controlled by the Dominion. I can take you to Pyandonea." * * * There was a heavy pause, filled to the brim with deep tension, as Balasian stared down the ghost. A quick glance up revealed that his skin had turned even more transparent. "Have you gone mad?" he asked in utter disbelief. "Pyandonea is the least safest place for me...and for Curwe. What in Oblivion are you thinking?" "I'm thinking that this is the only reliable way to save the both of you. On his own isle is the last place Orgnum would think of looking for you; he still knows that you are somewhere on Summerset. Both of you, even though he doesn't know you found someone." Orthendar replied calmly. "We're wasting time arguing about this. I need to take you away from here before the storm arrives." Curwe stared at the ghost before her. While she was very reluctant to go to Pyandonea, staying here seemed like an immensely bad idea, as well. She knew Balasian's deep reluctance to be transported to the isle of his birth was due to his fear of his safety as well as her own. Still, if the reports that Orthendar had always brought here were true - which, considering his telepathic abilities, would be hard to be wrong - she had plenty of places to be safe...the both of them. "I trust you," she began, his attention shifting from Balasian to her. "If you think this is the best bet for our safety, I trust your judgement." Balasian turned his head down to her. "Are you sure about this?" his face in a concerned frown. "Pyandonea's not a safe place, not for the likes of me, and especially not you. He hates Altmer. Always has, from time immemorial." She got up from the table, readjusting the lapels of her robe. "Yes, I'm sure. If fifty percent of the Maormer are part of the Liberators, then that is half of Pyandonea's population that we can hide with. Besides, it sure beats staying here with a monstrous storm." she finished. Turning back to Orthendar, she said, "Just let me slip on a dress, and then I'll be ready." And with that, she left both men in the kitchen, heading for the bedroom. Category:Blog posts